


METTADONE

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :], M/M, but - Freeform, mettaton of mettapuns, not really - Freeform, there will be a treat in the next chappie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Hotlands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> There will be no update schedule. ill update when i can lol sorry.
> 
> Ask me shit on mah tumytumblr Bootsrcool.tumblr.com

Undyne forgotten about, Harry and Sans made their way to a looming building standing in the path, the word LAB in huge block letters on the side of the wall. As they approached the doors, Sans hung back. 

“i’ll see you later on up ahead.” Sans said with an awkward wave. Harry nodded and smiled at the skeleton and watched as his face bled blue again and disappeared. Harry laughed gently and knocked on the door.

“C-c-come in!” Harry pushed opened the door and stared at the mees. That's what it was. It was large and clean everywhere else but by any surface, like the filing cabinet and computer desk, it was full of papers and books and other sciencey things. The room smelled very strongly of instant noodles and a hint of sushi? “Oh! Y-you're here!”

Harry looked up to see a cute yellow lizard in a lab coat looking down at him from the top of the stairs. “Here I am.” He said.

The lizard giggled and made it's way down. “I-I’m Alphys! The Royal Scientist. B-but! I’m not a bad guy!” She -definitely a she- said furiously shaking her hands in front of her. “I want to help you!”

“That's great!” Harry said with a smile. “I feel like I need all the help I can get!” Harry reached out a hand. Alphys reached her claws out and gently shook his hand with a shy smile. “I’m Harry. Can you get me to the Barrier as fast as possible? I might know how to break it.”

Alphys looked down in shame. “I-I-I can't. You have to go the long way because Undyne…..she made sure that the human wouldn't have it easy.” She looked back up at the boy apologetically. 

“That's fine.” Harry sighed before looking up. “I’ll just have to do the best I can, right?”

“R-Right!” Alphys looked down the hallway where Harry could see the door back outside. “u-uhm, I could show y-you a m-m-m-map of the area?”

“That would be great Alphys!”

Alphys beamed at him and lightly pulled on his clothes for him to follow her over to a monitor that was showing…. him?

“Uhh, s-sorry. I have cameras all over the Underground to watch for any, u-um, b-bad humans.” she said the last words in a whisper. Harry gave her a smile and nodded. “S-so! I was watching you when you entered the Snowdin area, and Sans was okay with you! S-so that meant you were a good human! He’s a really good judge of character. And then! You brought G-Gaster back! I, I kinda remember him when he was the Royal Scientist? I apprenticed under him!” 

“He might come by later then.” Harry said. Right now, he just wants to spend some time with his sons.”

“Y-yes! Of course!”Alphys was silent for a moment before clearing her throat and tapping some keys on the keyboard and a map was brought up on the screen. “Okay!” She motioned to a spot near the edge of the left side, “That's where we are!” and pointed at a spot on the upper right corner. “And that's where you need to get. Unfortunately, like I said earlier, all the shortcuts have been blocked, so you pretty much j-just need to follow the map straightforward.”

Harry stared at it and tried to memorize it as much as possible.”Okay. I think I got it.”

“O-one more thing! There’s this, uh, r-robot I built?......”

 

Harry found out that he did not like flamboyant robots who wanted to kill humans publicly through a television series. He sighed as he made his way out of the elevator after almost dying via chainsaw. He walked on, determined to make it to the end, even if he has to keep on facing the narcissistic robot.

“harry!”

The teen looked up and smiled as he saw Sans at a sentry station…..that had snow on the roof.

…..  
……………..  
………………………………….

…..

“Hi Sans!” Sans grinned at Harry’s deadpanned look at the station.

“how was alphys?” Sans asked as Harry walked over to stand in front of the small monster.

“She was,” Harry paused, looking for the right words. “She was really nice? She gave me a map after she upgraded my phone.” He pulled out said phone and handed it over to Sans. He looked it over critically before nodding approvingly. 

“alphys is a biomechanic. she’s really good with scrap metal and other material that falls in the underground.” Harry gave him an unamused look. “oh. you met mettaton?” the boy gave him a nod. “ok. but i’ll tell you now,” Sans closed his left eye in a wink “if he hurts you at all, he’ll regrettaton.”

…

“Okay.” Harry gave him a smile. “I really wanna see you kick his arse.”

Sans let out some deep chuckles and sighed dreamily. “poor paps idolizes the calculator. maybe when we get to the surface he’ll idolize someone better.” 

Harry beamed at the idea Sans looking forwards to life on the surface. Sans smiled at Harry’s smile. They just stared at each other for a few moments before Sans shook his head and once again flushed that pretty blue Harry was becoming to love. 

“you're almost to the end. i’ll meet you up ahead.” Harry nodded and blushed. Sans winked again and offered the teen a hotcat. Harry grinned and accepted one, leaning over the counter and pecking Sans on the cheek. 

“See you later Bone boy!”

Sans laughed again as Harry waved goodbye and continued his journey.

 

 

 

Harry was tired. He was sooooo Mettadone with Mettaton. He was proud though, with the way he handled Muffet. He always did like spiders. They kept him company when he was in the cupboard. He just wanted to sleep for a week and not have to worry about anything. But alas, he was Harry Potter. He had to get to the surface before the school year started. He absolutely had to get the monsters out even sooner. He wants to see Sans eyes light up when he sees the stars. 

Speaking of…..

 

“you look like shit.”

Harry smiled sweetly and engulfed Sans in a sweaty and dirt covered embrace. He was surprised and happy though when instead of cringing back, he hugged back just as tightly.

“Is there a place we can get some rest?” 

Sans pulled back and nodded with a smile. Harry smiled back as he was dragged inside the building they were standing out in front of.


End file.
